Put the Past Away
by PaulieJuice
Summary: The anniversary of Cyborg's accident is today. And as he sulks in the garage, his green buddy finds him. Showing that you shouldn't let your past hold you back. *ONESHOT* Cy and BB friendship! ((Please don't read this, okay? Okay.))


** Number one reason I haven't been writing much -and why most of my chapters haven't been that good- is because I have been typing without my lucky chair! But, now I am back home from my trip and I'm ready to write some good-ass shit!**

** This is a short story about Beast Boy talking to Cyborg in his time of need. Friendship, not slash. It's kinda dark, and not really made for being showed on the acutal cartoon... But, since when is the stuff I write like that? I have no idea what's supposed to happen in this little tale...**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

**?**

He punched the wall, causing it to rumble slightly. When he reared his fist back again, the large dent was visible. He struck the grey wall of the garage again, trying to get out his frustration. The crater in the metal becoming deeper and deeper until it finally fell threw, a huge hole in the wall. The metal man sighed deeply and put his back against the hole, sliding down and sitting against the hard surface. Grumbling as he heard the creeking of his joints. He hadn't oiled himself that morning, and he wasn't planning on it. Doing things like that only reminded himself of the terrible facts. He almost had a mental breakdown this morning when he had to unplug himself, like he was coming out of the Matrix.

He had rolled of his 'bed' and was met instantly by the memory of what today is. That happened to him a lot, not having the luxury of forgetting things for that split second when you wake up. When he opened his eyes, he didn't have that airy feeling most people did. He awoke with information for the day and things that would help him survive. It was nice sometimes, but it got old having those constant reminders. Never being free of the things he had to do next, not being able to just sit down and relax without being bumbarded by logic. Speaking of which, the T-car needs a new AC unit...

Damn!

He put his head in his large grey hands, shivering as the cold metal touched his face. Well, half a face... This day was always hard on him. Everything seemed to annoy him more. On this day he was never able to catch a break. This day had been the close-to-downfall of himself for years. Each year getting easier to deal with, but not by much. Sure, his friends had helped his problem. But that doesn't mean he doesn't think about that possiblity. That little chance to get out of this cursed body. To no longer have to put black oil on his knee caps. The exit was right there...

Of course, he was never able to do it. But, that doesn't mean he doesn't consider it. And on this day, he considers it a lot more. He thinks about how, after the accident, know one liked him. This only people who aproved of him was the Titans, not even his own father! The 'Normals' only liked him after he became a hero, and even then, no one shook his hand. No reporter dared touch him, and they thought he didn't notice...

His friends have it easy, atleast they had some sort of life before the group. They had some title to their name, and sure, Raven's was evil... But it was better than nothing! Who was he? The guy who lost half his body? He wasn't the Boy Wonder, Batman's trusted side-kick. Who was an amazing crime-fighter without powers, and was able to get the girl. Starfire was a princess from another planet and undeniablly pretty, need he say more? Raven was the all-powerfull empath, who's powers had no limits on what they could do. She wasn't hard on the eyes either. And then Beast Boy had one of a kind powers, and his past family was the famous Doom Patrol.

He was a robot.

That's it. His super-name couldn't have been more straight-foward. He was a cyborg, and if anything fatal were to happen to him he would be less than that. A viris from a crappy video game had almost taken him out! It showed that being like this wasn't better from being a normal human being. This wasn't fun, this wasn't a good. The only thing that ever kept him alive was the thought of things getting better, and his father. He knew that his dad did everything in his power to keep him alive, and to just throw that away was selfish.

He swung his arm back and hit the wall behind him again.

"Cy? Are you alright, dude?" The robotic titan looked up and saw a green teen a few feet in front of him, "I heard a lot of noise comin' from here. I was worried you dropped something or the T-car..." He trailed off when he saw the look on his friend's face. It was obvious that he was tying hard not to shout at the changeling. Beast Boy was very good at reading body language, and it was clear as day that his buddy had been sulking for a while.

"What are ya doin' in here, man?" He said in a eerily calm voice, close to what Raven sounds like when she's about to explode.

"I just told you, I wanted to see if you were okay." For a rare moment, the changeling was looking down at Cyborg. That is, until the teen shot up and pointed an accusing finger at the green boy.

"Are ya sure about that! Or are ya just comin' in here to mess with me! Like you do the whole team!" All the titan did was narrow his eyes at the metal man. He looked behind his friend and saw the large hole in the wall, then glanced at him again.

"You need to calm down, dude."

"Don't tell me what to do, _dude! _I'm not gonna take orders from a pint-sized lima-bean!" Beast Boy sighed, and that only mad Cyborg even more angry. Couldn't this guy take a hint? It's kind of obvious that he wants the kid out of here! This was his time to sit and think, this was not a day he wanted to goof around on. The changeling put his hands up and took a step back.

"Listen, I know why your so angry. It doesn't take a genuis to figure it out. But, there's no reason to act so grumpy. I'm only trying to help, Cy." He was immedently shot down, getting another angry look from the half robot.

"You don't know anthing! You weren't in an accident, costing you your body and self-worth! You didn't go through the things I did B, so don't act like you understand!" Beast Boy shook his head and twitch slightly, showing that that comment was not taken lightly.

"Look at me Cy! I'm green! I wasn't always this way, and you can't even _guess_ the things _I_ went through! Just because bad things happened to you, doesn't mean worse things didn't happen to other people! Maybe if you got your head outta your metal butt, you could see that. I'm only trying to help you," His tone dropped as he looked at his friend with sad eyes. It wasn't everyday you saw the metal hero in such distress, but whenever he did get upset... Boy, he got upset.

"Well, you're not doin' a very good job," Cyborg's angry stature had disapeared and he now slauched slightly as he looked at the small changeling. He had never known his little buddy to have a bad past. But, as he thought about it, it was really the only past Beast Boy could have. Becoming an elf doesn't really help your life, and it especially doesn't when you're the only Kermit around, "I'm sorry for yellin' at cha."

He bobbed his green head up and down, showing that he forgave his buddy. He smiled lightly, his fang poking his own lip, while his own memories past threw his mind. He never had much luck before joing the Doom Patrol, and even then he seemed to be cursed. His past was never fun to re-experiance, and he hated thinking of it. Unlike Cyborg, he had completely different priorities after he got his powers.

"When I was about fifteen, I was in my parents lab..." Beast Boy stayed completely silient as he listened to Cyborg's story. Only nodding on accasion to show that he was paying attention. He knew that interrupting the metal titan would only make the process of reliving things more difficult. Which none of them wanted. This was just so that Cyborg could let off his built up angst.

"And after that, I just... I didn't really want to stay around... I thought 'bout doing lots of things to myself... Did that ever happen to you?" He looked at the scrawny teen for a few moments, anticipating an answer. Both hoping that Beast Boy would understand where he was coming from, and say that it happened to him too. But, then he would think and realize that he just wished his best friend was suicidal.

"No."

"Oh," He replied simply, slightly sad that the changeling didn't understand. He had said that he understood him, but apparently he didn't. Beast boy looked at his dejected buddy and sighed.

"But, that's because I wasn't in the same postition as you, Cy." He paused and looked uneasily at Cyborg, "Whatever I tell you, ya won't tell the others right? And the same goes for me to you," After a few seconds the metal teen nodded, "I didn't think about... that because I was too focused on surviving."

"We all try to survive BB, that makes no sense."

"No, no. That's not what I mean. Unlike you, my life-and-death situtations didn't stop after I got my powers," He sighed, "I didn't think about 'leaving' because I had too many people who wanted me dead. And I wasn't about to give them the thing that they wanted."

"Why didn't you let them capture you if your life was so bad, man?"

"Morals, and I wasn't able to do that. Animals don't like going quietly. I would've, if I was not being hunted down. Trust me, my life was not a walk in the park. A lot of things happened that shouldn't 've happened..." He trailed off and looked down at the ground with half-closed eyes, going back in time to things he never wanted to see again.

He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw that Cyborg was smiling down at him. Giving a weak and pitiful response, he shrugged off the big guy's metal hand. Sighing, the changeling rubbed his neck lightly.

"But, I try to forget that. And so should you, just because you have a couple of _really big_ scars doesn't mean that you should poke at them everyday. Just... remember what you do have. That always gets me threw things, it's one of the main reasons I'm so... peppy. It's hard for me to get sad when the titans are easily the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Same her green bean," Cyborg said with a light chuckle. He turned away from the shape-shifter and started towards the door. He yelled out before exiting the grey room, "Come on man! Imma make you some waffles that'll blow your mind!" Laughing, Beast Boy ran after his large friend.

* * *

~ _I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend, _  
_You could cut ties with all the lies, _  
_That you've been living in, _  
_And if you do not want to see me again, _  
_I would understand._  
_I would understand._

_The angry boy, _  
_A bit too insane, _  
_Icing over a secret pain_  
_You know you don't belong._

_You're the first to fight, _  
_You're way too loud, _  
_You're The flash of light, _  
_On a burial shroud, _  
_I know something's wrong_

_Well everyone I know has got a reason, _  
_To say, _  
_Put the past away~_

* * *

** That song is _Jumper by 3rd Eye Blind_. I think it fits this story, no? I just heard this song while I was typing this up and I was all like 'Hey, that'll work..' And here it is. **

** Please review! I love you all, love me!**

** -PaulieOut**


End file.
